sofia Fluggerbutter
by Bluejay20
Summary: i am awful at summaries. this is a story about a girl name Sofia. i am just learning how to write a story and post it on fanfiction


CHAPTER ONE

Sofia woke up to the sound of chattering. "Hey sleeping head" Felix said looking down at her. Sofia looked up, "where's papa and mama?" she asked, her parents were nine years old, yet they still were her parents. Soon, she would be older then them, she wasn't programmed with an age so she'll just keep aging, dying, then regretting. This already happened to her older sister Jane, she was currently four now, but still older. "There out somewhere" Felix answered. Sofia rolled her eyes, "somewhere" she muttered. "Don't be like that; do you know how many times they left me?" Jane crawled up onto Sofia's bed. "It's not like him though." Felix said thinking. He shrugged, "they'll be back." He paused "I hope" he muttered the last part. Sofia sighed, "But" she twisted her blonde hair that was already a swirl at the end. Jane looked at her, "father is going to come back and so is mom." Jane promised. "But" Sofia stopped in mid sentence; Gloyd Orangeboar was looked at her. She smiled and waved. Sofia started blushing, she had a crush on him sense, ever. Smiling, she looked down. Jane nudged her. She broke back into reality, "father said down mess with him" Gloyd's smile faded and he left, "JANE" Sofia snapped pushing Jane. "What I know you have a crush on Orangeboar sense when forever!" Jane smirked. "Don't call him Orangeboar!" Sofia hissed. "His name is Gloyd" Sofia Muttered. Jane rolled her eyes, "okay lil sis"

Sofia smirked, "is you haven't noticed I'm older then you" Jane rolled her eyes, "only cause I regenerated to this age." Jane said. Sofia smiled, Felix looked at there bickering. "How old are you?" he asked. Sofia shrugged "8" "almost older then your father and mother' Felix said with a grin. Sofia smiled and laughed, "There programmed to be young". Felix nodded in agreement, "your father said he'll take you guys to make a cart". Sofia jumped out of her bed, "seriously!" she exclaimed. "I gotta get dressed" she ran so fast that she ran right into swizzle malarkey and Gloyd Orangeboar. She put a strand of hair behind her ear, "hey" she smiled. Gloyd smiled, "dude" Swizzle looked at Gloyd, Gloyd looked at Swizzle. "Rancis will kill you for even breathing on his daughter". Gloyd rolled his eyes, "yeah. Yeah, yeah. Blondie has to get used to it" Gloyd shooed Swizzle away. "So wanna go grab something to eat?" Gloyd asked. "Ah my dad was going to help me make a cart but I could go later" Sofia said. "K, meet me at Restaurant Story, Soaf" Gloyd left with Swizzle glaring behind him. Sofia couldn't keep still, she shook with excitement. She quickly changed; she wore what her mom usually wore just in black. Some think her candy was black licorice and his sister was Hershey's, but who knows. "Hurry up!" Jane called. "I'm coming, Jane!" Sofia ran towards the entrance of the CART BAKERY. "Hello Sofia and Jane Fluggerbutter" the guys who always slept when he was there, "you father is in the bakery already" he said opening the gate. "Thanks" they chirped. They ran into the bakery. Rancis was leaning on the wall talking to Taffyta Muttonfudge. They both hated her she was always treating them like one year olds. Rancis stopped talking to Taffyta and looked at his two girls. "Hey sweethearts" he smiled. Taffyta turned around and glared, Sofia retreated behind her sister.  
"Ready to build your cart?" he asked grabbing there hands. "You're making them a cart?" Taffyta asked. "Yeah Taff, is something wrong with that" Rancis glared. "Uh, will they be in the Random Roster Race?" Taffyta asked. Sofia and Jane's eyes gleamed, "can we, can we!" Sofia and Jane pleaded. "Pleeeeeeeeeeease" Sofia started shaking again. Rancis smiled at his daughters. "We have to ask your mother and if she says yes then we'll ask Vanellope to change the game coding to make you stay the same age" Rancis said. Taffyta rolled her eyes, "I gotta go talk to Jubi" Taffyta started walking away. "What are you going to talk to Jubi about?" Rancis asked. Sofia looked at Taffyta. Taffyta sighed, "Just something"

Rancis shrugged. "Okay" he turned to his kids "let's build your cart"

**Hey! It's Bluejay20. I posted this just to see how to do it. I might not even post a second chapter. If you can give me suggestions on my writing and on my grammar, that would be great! This is my first fanfic, and I really just wanted to see how to post something up. This is probably horrible. So yeah, and if you can guess who the mother is I will post a second chapter saying who the mother is. Thanks. No flames please first fanfic ever. **

**~Bluejay20 **


End file.
